Sensation d'impuissance
by okami shiroi
Summary: Dans le monde des esprits, Loki observe le tournoi. Découvrez, avec moi, pourquoi il n'intervient pas.


**Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi Mashima ne faisait pas intervenir Léo lorsque Minerva s'en prend à Lucy dans la bulle d'eau durant le tournoi alors j'ai tenté de répondre moi-même à la question par une fanfic.**

**Sensation d'impuissance**

- Vite ! venez ! le match de Lucy va commencer ! lança la voix de Scorpio dans le monde des esprits.

A côté de lui, déjà installé sur le grand canapé, Léo souriait, près à voir le combat de la belle constellationniste. Les autres esprits ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre, certains seraient surement invoqués pendant ce match. Certes, il avait aussi suivi les combats précédents ainsi que l'épreuve à laquelle avait participé Grey et avait eu constamment les sourcils froncés en voyant le membre de Raven Tail s'acharnait sur son meilleur ami. Aussi, il craignait qu'il se passe quelque chose avec Lucy et il tenait à surveiller cela. Ils observèrent ainsi le match, Scorpio et Taurus furent les premiers à être invoqués pour combattre puis invoqua Cancer tandis que Scorpio et Taurus se retiraient d'eux-mêmes mais très vite, les choses tournèrent en sa défaveur mais pour le moment, aucun des esprits ne pouvaient intervenir. Si Loki apparaissait, c'était comme si Lucy l'aurait invoqué elle-même et la petite Asuka serait condamné mais ils furent rapidement soulagés en voyant Natsu intervenir. Loki sourit, c'était bien Natsu d'entendre ce que les autres n'entendaient pas. Gémini du monde des esprits au même moment mais alors que la magie de Lucy était à son paroxysme, ils pouvaient tous le sentir, celle-ci s'éteignit d'un coup et Gemini réapparut auprès d'eux, vide de toute énergie.

- Pas…. Normal…. Ce n'est pas normal… fit les deux êtres jumeaux. On était à pleine puissance et tout d'un coup plus rien, j'ai senti quelque chose nous frôler et l'énergie s'est envolée.

Mais Loki n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre pour savoir qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, et voir Lucy s'écroulait ainsi été anormale, la rousse avait surement eu une aide extérieure, il ne voyait pas autrement commence cela été possible, sans cette perte soudaine d'énergie, Lucy aurait gagné. Au regard qu'il voyait sur la tête d'un des jurés et de certains membres de la guilde, il su qu'il n'était pas le seul à penser cela. Il voulait continuer de voir le tournoi, s'il devait encore se passer quelque chose, il voulait surveiller cela de près et prévenir les membres de la guilde. Rageur, il se retint de ne pas briser le cristal d'étoile qui leur permettait de voir ce qui se passait dans le monde humain. Aquarius, connu pour son mauvais caractère, insulta Flare, le traitant de tous les noms. Puis les prochains matchs se déroulèrent sous leurs yeux assez rapidement. Si la première journée avait été un désastre, par la suite, c'était une succession de cris de joie qui s'élevait du groupe des esprits, tout comme le public et les membres de Fairy Tail. Cependant, contrairement aux personnes présentes sur les lieux du tournoi, les esprits n'avaient pas été affectés par l'illusion, en fait, ils pouvaient voir tous ce qui se passait et savait que le public voyait là une illusion.

- Il faudrait peut-être les prévenir ? demanda la timide femme-bélier.

- Non, ce n'est pas la peine, répondit Léo. Je suis certain que Luxus va s'en sortir tout seul.

- Tu as l'air très confiant.

- Luxus est puissant, nous ignorons peut-être la puissance d'Yvan, mais Luxus ne se laissera pas avoir par le sort d'annihilation de la magie, or, s'il est à sa pleine puissance, les autres ne feront pas le poids, ils ne gagnent que par tricherie ou lâcheté jusqu'à maintenant. J'ai confiance en Luxus.

Les autres le regardèrent surpris de sa confiance puis acquiescèrent et se rendirent vite compte que le chef des douze avait raison. Décidemment, ça se voyait qu'il avait passé trois ans de son existence à Fairy Tail. Il connaissait bien ses amis.

Vint enfin le combat dans la bulle d'eau, Aquarius prête à intervenir. Loki regardait tout d'un air sévère.

- Cette Minerva… elle ne m'inspire pas confiance, elle cache quelque chose.

Et quelques instants plus tard, son pressentiment se réalisa lorsqu'il vit le combat entre Lucy et elle. A peine le combat avait-il commencé qu'il se leva près à intervenir, mais Lucy n'avait plus ses clés.

- Je dois y aller.

- Non Léo ! si tu apparais alors qu'elle n'est plus censée avoir ses clés, tu seras considéré comme une aide extérieure et Fairy Tail sera éliminée, tenta de le raisonner Caprico tandis que Scorpio et Taurus le retenait.

- Mais je ne peux pas la laisser se faire massacrer ! cette fille ne va pas s'arrêter à une simple victoire, je le vois dans ses yeux.

- Mais tu ne peux rien faire, de plus, même en allant là-bas par tes propres moyens, cela ne fera qu'aggraver les choses, qu'est ce que tu veux faire contre les pouvoirs de cette femme.

- Protéger Lucy !

- Tu ne tiendras pas deux secondes, elle est aussi puissante que Dame Erza.

- Je dois aller l'aider ! le match est fini ! elle est en train de la tuer ! j'ai promis de la protéger !

- Léo, je comprends ce que tu ressens pour notre vieille amie, intervint le roi des esprits. Mais Caprico a raison, même si tu essaies de protéger notre vieille amie, elle sera tout de même atteintes par ses attaques, ce ne sera plus physiquement mais psychologiquement. Tu sais pourtant plus que nous tous qu'elle tient à ses amis et qu'elle ne pourra supporter de te voir souffrir à sa place.

- Mais elle est en train de se faire massacrer.

- Regarde, les jurés interviennent déjà.

Loki ragea et se dégagea de Scorpio et Taurus.

- Kuso !

Il donna un énorme coup de poing dans la colonne à côté de lui et qui ne dut de rester debout qu'avec l'intervention des autres esprits stellaires. Tandis que dans le monde des humains, Lucy était à présent entre les mains de Wendy et Sherrya qui combinaient leur force pour la soigner tandis qu'Erza s'occupa de faire comprendre qu'ils étaient en colère. Loki, lui, continuait de passer sa colère sur des objets sous le regard de ses amis et du roi des esprits. Eux aussi étaient en colère, mais ils auraient été impuissants à intervenir, Caprico avait raison, même le match terminé, une intervention de leur part sans avoir été invoqué aurait signé l'élimination de Fairy Tail dans le tournoi.

Sous le regard des autres, Loki disparut au bout d'un moment. Il apparut à l'infirmerie où se trouvait Lucy tandis que tous les autres étaient partis. Lucy dormait paisiblement, elle devait se reposer. Il l'observa longuement, des larmes filèrent sur ses joues tandis qu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieure, se maudissant de ne pas avoir pu venir l'aider. Il se laissa tomber à genoux.

- Gomen… Gomen Lucy.

- Loki ?

Il releva la tête, Lucy venait de se réveiller au moment où il était sur le point de prononcer ces mots.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Gomen Lucy, fut tout ce qu'il put dire.

- Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

- J'avais promis de te protéger, dit-il furieux contre lui-même. De venir chaque fois que tu serais en danger et moi… moi j'ai été incapable d'intervenir, j'aurai pu t'éviter tout cela. Gomen.

- Ne t'excuse pas Loki, je comprends, de toute façon, tu ne pouvais pas intervenir, cela aurait posé des problèmes à Fairy Tail. Je suis heureuse que tu te sois inquiété pour moi, mais ne t'en veux pas, s'il te plait.

- Gomen, répéta-t-il.

- Loki…

- La prochaine fois, je serais là, je te sauverai, c'est une promesse.

- Haï.

Il acquiesça, toujours le regard sombre et furieux contre lui-même puis disparut lorsque Lucy mentionna vouloir encore se reposer.


End file.
